The present invention relates to a parking system and more particularly, to a multi-storied, collapsible roadside parking system.
Every major city in the world faces the same problem of congestion of cars and the difficulty in finding a parking place. How to relieve congestion due to cars and to obtain a parking place has constantly been a task for city planners. In recent years, people have concentrated on research in connection with car parking lots, especially multi-storied parking buildings. However, building of such parking buildings often requires a long time for construction at the work site and also there may be road blockage affecting the traffic in the surrounding area. In modern cities land has become so scarce and valuable that it is difficult to select a spacious and location-suitable place to build a parking building. For this reason, some people have suggested that parking lots or parking buildings should be located in suburban districts adjacent to cities. However, since land is so scarce and even when land can be acquired, location in a suburban district will still present many inconveniences to car-driving persons.